Your Guardian Angel
by EllieRenee18
Summary: Stefan watched Klaus dagger Rebekah yet again. But Stefan's love for Rebekah brings her back. When an unexpected event happens, Stefan and Rebekah's lives will never be the same. Will she survive? What about she and Klaus' relationship? Always and Forever may just get a lot shorter than Klaus ever expected.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So I have been a HUGE fan of TVD since it began. And I have never written a fanfic on the show before and I felt like now was the time to do just that. I love Rebekah and I love Stefan so I want them to be together in this story. I will add other characters but for right now I want to focus on Stefan and Rebekah for the first two or three chapters. **

**In this story, Rebekah will become pregnant with Stefan's child instead of Hayley becoming pregnant with Klaus'. Everyone is shocked that it could even happen because as we all know, vampires cannot pro-create. And there will be many surprises when it comes to Rebekah and Klaus' brotherly/sisterly bond. Always and Forever does not come easy in this fic, especially if Rebekah has anything to say about it. Enjoy!**

**Stefan's POV**

I never meant to hurt her. I swear. It was just that I needed to find the cure and I knew I needed to help Klaus in the hunt of searching for it. It pained me to have her daggered yet again, but it was something that had to be done. The pain in her eyes was too much for me and I had to take my eyes off of her before I let the tears that were pooling in my eyes fall. She kept screaming at Klaus to look her in the eyes and do it. The pain was too much for me to take. All I kept thinking was how can someone who loved too much come down to this. A young girl who lived so long that actually was not young at all, but in my eyes, she is. She was too young when she became a vampire. And she has lived centuries to try and find someone to love her. And everytime she opens her heart she gets it ripped out of her before she can even blink. She values family above all else. She loves her brothers with all her heart and would do anything to protect them. When Klaus daggered her for yet another time, I could not help but wonder what would happen when she awakes. Will she ever awake? How long will she be in that box of nothing but darkness and silence? These are the thoughts and questions running through my mind as I sit here in the old Lockwood house cellar. I am sitting in front of the casket she lies in and I have tears running down my cheeks. As much as I love Elena, somehow along the way my love for Rebekah out grew that love. Elena loves Damon. Damon loves Elena. And that is how it should be. Although I am still hurt over everything that happened, I smile through the pain because I know deep down in my heart it was never Elena that I was meant to be with. It was the beautiful woman with a huge heart full of so much love and hate at the same time. Will she ever forgive me for what I did to her? I honestly just want her approval and for her to know how sorry I am. I love her. And I know that with each passing day my love for her will only grow and grow. But only if she will let me. And even if at first she does not trust me and even wants to kill me, and let's face it she will, I will vow to prove to her every day and every years that passes that I will never cross her again. So with that in mind, I pull the lid of the casket off and look at her dark and gray features. She looks so lovely lying in there. But she looks even more lovely when you can look into her eyes and hear her voice through her incessant talking. I touched her face and gently leaned down and kissed her forehead. I pulled the dagger out quickly and took a deep breath. I then got got down on my knees and leaned against the box until she gasped for air. I sat there looking at her until I saw her fingers twitch. And just like that, the eyes that I loved so much opened. She gasped for air and sat up in the box. She took in her surroundings all the while having a look of confusion and hatred etched into her features. She then looks at me and before she can open her mouth I speak.

"Welcome back, Rebekah."

**AN: So I know this is short but please review and tell me if I should continue or not. Do you like the plot? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Rebekah's POV**

"Stefan?" What the bloody hell was going on? He has the nerve to undagger me after he and my backstabbing brother hatched a plan to dagger me in the first place? If he thinks that I am going to forgive him then he is dead wrong.

"Rebekah look. I know you are mad right now at me and your brother but please hear me out."

"I don't have to do anything for you Stefan. You lost that right the minute you went behind me back and had Klaus dagger me. Now please, stop this ridiculous non-sense and move out of my way." He just grabbed my arm and turned me around and kissed me. What the hell? He has the audacity to kiss me after everything he has done to me? I pulled back angrily. "Stefan! Please stop this! My heart can't take it anymore." I whispered the last part. I remember right before Klaus daggered me that I said go ahead and laugh at the girl who loved to easily. How long have I been daggered for? Did they ever find the cure? Did Elena take it? He must have seen the confusion etched on my face because he answered the questions in my head.

"We found the cure Rebekah. Elena did not take it."

"Well then who did?"

"Katherine."

"Katherine? No. You are lying Stefan. Katherine is the last person who would ever want the cure."

"Yeah she may be. But she is human now. Elena and Katherine got into a fight and Katherine was about to kill Elena. So Elena did what she thought was best. She shoved the cure down Katherine's throat."

"How stupid could Elena be? Waste the cure just to get revenge on someone. That someone being Katherine! If I had been awake during all this she could have shoved the cure down my throat and I would have let her! I wanted that cure Stefan!" Tear starting pouring down my cheeks. I wanted that cure. I wanted to become human and live a normal life. I wanted a husband, children, a family and bills to pay. I wanted a two story house with a mortgage and a dog. Why couldn't I ever get what I wanted? "All I ever wanted was to live Stefan. I have never lived! What did I do to deserve any of this? I just want to be loved." I fell down to my knees and cried silently. He just stood there and I then looked up at him. "Just leave Stefan. Leave the girl who loved to easily and was never truly loved back in return. Or better yet, dagger me. Dagger me and take me away from all this pain and confusion. Take me away from all the betrayal, death, and heartbreak that comes with it. I don't want to be immortal anymore Stefan. Dagger me. Dagger me and never look back. Please?"

"No Rebekah. I love you. And I am so sorry for what I did to you."

"Shut up. I don't want to hear it." He kneeled down beside me and placed both his hands on my face. He smiled at me and wiped my tears away gently with his thumbs.

"I. Love. You. Rebekah. And I will spend eternity proving this to you. I will not dagger you. I will not betray you. I will not lie to you ever again. I will never use you again. And most importantly, I will not walk away and hurt you ever again. I missed you while you were in that casket and I cried everyday because I betrayed you. You spilled your guts to me and I did not care. I am sorry that I hatched a plan with your brother to just find a cure for Elena. I was selfish back then. Now I am a different man. And like I said before, I will prove this to you if only you will let me." I looked at him with tears coming down my cheeks once again. I gave him a weak smile.

"I honestly want to believe you Stefan. I do. But in the end I will just end up getting hurt again. And I don't think my dead heart can take it. Plus, at the end of the day it will always be Elena. The precious doppleganger."

"Not anymore. Elena will always be my friend. And I will always make sure she is safe. But you are my number one priority and always will be. So please come with me and let me show you what love is suppose to be like."

"Okay." We stood up together and we kissed. We pulled apart and I looked him in the eyes and smiled and he returned it. "No more lies."

"No more lies."

"Okay then. Let's go back to your house and call everyone up and tell them."

**AN: So do you like it? I only got like two reviews on the first chapter so that tells me no one really cared for it. But I wrote this chapter because maybe I will get more reviews so I can see if people want me to continue or not. So please review! It means a lot to me when people review. I know Stefan and Rebekah may seem a little bit ooc but hey, it is Fanfiction lol**


	3. Chapter 3

**Stefan's POV**

She gave into me this time. No more fighting the feelings I know she wants to feel. We told everyone about us. Damon, Elena, and Bonnie did not take it well at all. Damon said I was being stupid and selfish. Elena on the other hand said that I was hurt over her choosing Damon and that I was dating her out of impulse. Bonnie did not say anything at all to Rebekah or me. She just looked at Elena and said she had to leave. After Bonnie left, we all were standing around the living room with awkward silence.

"Sooo...What do we do now?" Rebekah spoke up in a rather nervous tone. A tone that I have never heard come from an invincible original.

"I know. Why don't we cut the crap and get down to the point that my brother here is dating you. You killed Elena!" Damon said this with so much hate that he threw his glass of bourbon on the floor. There was nothing to do but let the glass shatter.

"Damon calm down." Elena tried to soothe him but it just was not happening.

"No Elena. I will not calm down until my brother opens his eyes and sees Rebekah for who she truly is. A lying, psychopathic, vulnerable, manipulative, killing bitch. Oh and did I mention, a girl who falls in love too easily." I have had enough. I slammed Damon into the wall and started punching him. He then followed suit and before you know it we both were in a full on fist fight rolling around on the floor. Elena was trying to get me off of Damon but she failed. After several minutes of us acting like fools, I punched Damon hard in the jaw and he let go. "Damn brother. Who knew you could hit like a girl?"

"Damon, stop it! Stefan what the hell? Can we at least act like civil adults here?"

"Listen Elena. I have stood here for the last twenty minutes hearing you guys speak bad things about Rebekah. Ya, okay, she killed you. But Damon has killed to and I don't see you complaining or saying things to him. Now I know she has tried and succeeded in hurting not one but all of us. But so have all of we. I mean you killed Connor, Elena! You are no more different than she is! I have been letting you guys talk about her today without stepping in and defending her." I turn around to Rebekah and grab her face and kiss her. I looked her dead in the eyes before I spoke my last sentences I ever had to say to them for right now. "And Elena, I am not acting out on impulse or hurt by you choosing Damon. I love Rebekah and I will spend eternity proving this to her. I am over you Elena. Now please leave." Elena left along with Damon and Rebekah and I were left alone in the living room of the boarding house. She just smiled at me with tears in her eyes and then they broke loose. I then hugged her close to me and laid my head on top of hers and whispered things to try and calm her down. "Shh. Baby your okay. We're okay. That is all that matters right now. And I love you."

"It is not that Stefan." I pulled back from her and looked her in the eyes with sincere and love.

"Then what is it Rebekah?"

"I just don't think I can be with you anymore. I cannot take anymore hatred towards me. And you know what? They are right. I am a sadistic and manipulative bitch who kills and seduces to get what she wants. I mean Bonnie could not even look at me Stefan! Damon described me perfectly." She then cast her head to the side and sighed. "I have to go Stefan. Forget about me and move on. Surely there is someone out there who is better for you." She whispered the last part so low that it was barely audible. "Someone whom your brother and friends will like." I pulled her chin up and kissed her hard on the lips.

"Don't ever think like that Rebekah. You are worthy of love. And yes, you may have been those things before. But hey, we all have. Elena has. Damon has. I have. We're all vampires. We're a predatory species. And you do deserve love. You need to start loving yourself before you can give your heart to someone. And I want you to take all the time you need to do just that." I pulled away from her and she smiled shyly at me.

"Stefan?"

"Yes, Rebekah?" She then stepped closer to me and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"You're not breaking up with me are you?" I smiled at her and rolled my eyes.

"Never in eternity would I do such a thing." I brushed some of her hair back that fell over her eyes and kissed her forehead. We then touched foreheads and she asked me something I never thought I would hear come out of her mouth for a very long time.

"Make love to me then Stefan. Prove to me that your love for me will make me love myself. If only for tonight. Please?" I then grasped her hand and started walking towards the stairs. I didn't use my vampire speed because I wanted to take things slow. Rebekah needed someone to show her how to love. And that someone was me. Making slow and passionate love shows a woman that someone truly cares about her. So I will do what she asked me to do. I will show her how to love herself but not just for tonight. No. For forever.


End file.
